Easter
by best thing since cookies
Summary: Addison wants to go to church for Easter. Derek is very uncooperative. Addek


**Easter**

Derek Shepard woke up to the sounds of his wife cursing as she threw clothes onto their bed. She was crawling around the floor in her robe, looking for something. Her hair was curled and her makeup was perfectly done.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked groggily. Doc, hearing the sound of Derek's voice, leaped onto the bed and licked him from chin to forehead. Derek pushed him off the bed with a disgusted look.

"We're going to church," Addison announced. "I'm trying to find some shoes that _aren't_ chewed up."

Derek groaned. "Are you kidding me?" he asked disbelievingly.

Addison stood up triumphantly, a pair of strappy black heels in her hand. "Nope. Holidays are for families. Since it's Easter, as a family, we should celebrate the fact that Jesus died and rose again." She pulled on a pair of white lacey panties under her robe before pulling her robe off to put on a matching bra.

Derek rolled his eyes. It figured Addison would do her hair and makeup before putting on a single article of clothing. "Addie," he said, avoiding looking directly at her, "We haven't been to church together since...like three years ago."

Addison pulled on a spaghetti-strapped, low cut green dress that fell down a little past her knees. "That's because we never had--never _made_ time." She grabbed the blankets and pulled them, along with all the clothes she'd thrown on, off the bed. "Get up and take a shower. I'll pick out your clothes."

Derek groaned. "I can dress myself, Addie," he said firmly.

Addison smirked at him. "I know, but humor me. I _used to_ lay out your clothes all the time."

It didn't escape Derek the way she emphasized _used to_. "Fine, but I get to pick out what _you_ wear."

Whatever Addison had been expecting, it wasn't that. "What? Derek, I'm already wearing what I was planning on wearing." He just stared at her until she sighed. "Fine," she consented.

Derek gave her a chaste kiss as he started for the shower, shedding his clothes along the way. Addison plopped down on the bed before hurriedly standing up when Doc tried to jump on her. She didn't need to show up to a new church with dog hair all over her.

When Derek came out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, he found his wife sharing a bowl of Cheerios with their dog. "Addie," he said warningly, "Doc's already too spoiled for his own good. Plus, it's disgusting."

Addison ignored him and took a sip of coffee. "Your clothes are hanging by the bedroom door," she said. She took one last bite of her cereal before tossing the spoon in the sink and letting Doc have the rest.

"Aww, come on!" she jeered jokingly when Derek pulled on his boxer briefs under the towel.

Derek pulled the towel off and threw it at Addison with a laugh. "You did it too," he pointed out accusingly as he pulled his black slacks on. "You are so unoriginal." He held up the white dress shirt.

"It's better than flannel," Addison said smugly. "Plus, it's church."

Derek dug through Addison's down-sized-yet-still-extensive wardrobe and found what he was looking for. "No," Addison said flatly.

Derek smiled and nodded insistantly. "It's a really great outfit. Come on. Please?"

Addison glared at him as she stepped out of the beloved green dress. She stood there in her bra, panties, and high heels. Derek stared at his wife's body and barely noticed when she snatched the skirt and blouse from his hands. He did, however, notice when she slammed into the bathroom, declaring that he was a pig; no better than the first time they met.

Derek grinned widely when he thought of that particular occasion.

_Derek was walking down the road, minding his own business, when he caught sight of a beautiful woman on a ladder. Not only was she on a ladder, but she was wearing a skirt. Her brown shirt was creeping up as she tried to reach the orange cat that was just out of her reach on the tree branch. _

_Smiling to himself, Derek casually climbed the fence and walked under the ladder. He stood there, staring up her skirt at her nice, white panties until she noticed him. She let out a shriek and fell backwards off the ladder. _

_Derek winced when she landed on her butt. She bit her lip to keep from crying, but a tear slipped out of her big blue eyes. He knelt down beside her. "I am so, so sorry." _

_He was slugged in the jaw for his efforts, but from that moment on, he was hooked._

"I got your cat down though," Derek said casually through the door as he pulled his shoes on.

Addison opened the door and stepped out, wearing the same long, white, flowing skirt she'd been wearing when they first met. The skirt went perfect with the turquoise tank top blouse he'd picked out.

"You can't wear those shoes with that skirt," Derek pointed out reasonably. He passed her a pair of black flip flops that she only wore around the house.

She leaned against the wall for support as she changed shoes. "You're still a pig, you know," she said as she unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt.

He raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" he asked, indicating his shirt.

Addison kissed him. "Seriously. If I have to dress like this, you're going to show a little chest."

"You know, I could've picked out that leather mini-skirt you bought for--"

"Derek," Addison said warningly, her face flaming at the memory.

On their fifth anniversary, Addison was going to surprised him with a new outfit and a night that would rock his world. Her outfit, a black leather mini-skirt and a tight red top, shouted 'TAKE ME NOW!' from across New York.

Unfortunately, Derek had a different surprise in mind. Namely, a wedding vow renewal with their closest friends and family.

It was one of the most humiliating experiences of Addison Montgomery Shepard's life.

"Well come on then," Derek said, picking up his keys from beside the kitchen sink.

Addison followed him out of the trailor. Things may have been a bit shaky, but if they were able to go to church together, then maybe they actually had a chance.

END


End file.
